No le temo al peligro
by Ariia 2014
Summary: Hermione y Sirius están solos en Grimmauld Place, los Weasley salieron y Harry visita a Arthur en el hospital. ¿Qué hará el merodeador con la castaña? Hermione/Sirius. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, personajes y demás a JK Rowling.**

En principio el fic fue subido con Ginny y Sirius como pareja, dado que fue un reto. Como no me gusta Ginny, y con Sirius menos, decidí borrar la historia anterior y poner a Hermione. Aclaro por si alguien ya lo leyó.

**Pareja:** Hermione/Sirius

**Advertencias**: Lemon (o intento de lemon, al menos), menores lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**No le temo al peligro**

Sirius estaba más que feliz esa mañana cuando se levantó. Los Weasleys al completo, Harry y Hermione pasarían las Navidades allí.

¡No estaría solo!

Él entendía la postura de todos al no querer dejarlo salir. Se preocupaban. Y él lo agradecía profundamente, pero él era un alma libre; no podía estar atado, sentirse encerrado en esa casa era irritante; y lo hacía sentir impotente.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina tarareando una canción que no sabía donde la había escuchado.

_'No dejes de brillar, no tengas miedo a la oscuridad'._

Entro con una sonrisa. Hermione era la única que estaba allí, y le sonrió al merodeador.

-Hola, Sirius ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Hola castaña ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Molly y Ginny aún no han llegado. Al Señor Weasley le dan el alta dentro de dos horas; y Ron, Harry y los gemelos están con él. Sólo falta Remus, pero llegará en la tarde, tenía que hacer compras de último momento-

-Hum...- masculló - ¿Tú sola con un viejo merodeador, pequeña?-

-No le temo al peligro- contestó ella mientras salía del lugar, rozando el antebrazo del ojigris - El desayuno está en la nevera- gritó subiendo las escaleras.

El animago quedo desorientado. ¿En verdad la pequeña Hermione Granger se le había insinuado? ¿En verdad? ¡Vaya día de suerte! La tenía toda la mañana si quería intentar algo.

Estuvo pensando en las maneras más locas para acostarse con la castaña. "¿Sabes qué eres preciosa?" o "Te comería entera, muñeca" eran frases que se le cruzaban por la cabeza a Sirius en ese momento.

Minutos después se sintió asqueado. ¿Cómo era posible qué quisiera intentar algo con la mejor amiga de su ahijado? ¿Cómo era que él, un viejo de treinta y siete años se sintiera atraído hacia una pequeña de diecisiete años? Era sencillamente asqueante.

La batalla moral que estaba teniendo la mente de Sirius, terminó cuando Hermione volvió a entrar por la puerta. Notó como la chica se había cambiado de ropa. Unos jeans ajustados que le marcaban el trasero deliciosamente; y una remera suelta, pero que dejaba entrever todas sus curvas terminaron de volver loco al hombre.

La castaña no podía ser más clara. _Quería que pasara _¿Verdad?

Y él se decidió. Si ella quería jugar, jugarían.

-¿Te das cuenta la ropa qué tienes puesta, preciosa?-

-Claro que sí, Sirius. Unos jeans azules y mi remera blanca ¿Por?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Porque ese vestuario podría hacer enloquecer hasta al mismísimo Voldemort, corazón- y al decirlo, le hizo una guiñada.

-¿Y a tí? ¿Te volvería loco a tí, Sirius? ¿Te vuelvo loco?- preguntó cerca de su boca, cansada de juegos.

-No sabes cuanto, pequeña- respondía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente.

Fue un beso húmedo desde el comienzo. Esos besos que son más lengua que labios. Besos que desde el primer momento sabés que te van a llevar a _otra_ cosa.

Cuando el aire se extinguió de sus pulmones,Sirius se separó de su boca a regañadientes, más no lo hizo de su cuerpo. Se dedicó a besar y lamer cada parte expuesta del cuello de Hermione.

Cuando eso dejó de ser suficiente, volvió a juntar sus bocas; mientras lentamente la iba despojando de su remera.

-¿Quieres qué te folle aquí, preciosa? ¿En la cocina? ¿En la mesa dónde todos cenarán esta noche?-

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, Merlín, me encantaría!-

-Así será, pequeña-

El hombre se sorprendió gratamente al terminar de sacarle la remera a la chica, y ver que ésta no llevaba sósten. _Vaya que esas dos eran firmes, _pensó.

Como un bebé recién nacido, Sirius mamó de sus pezones; alternando las lamidas con pequeños mordiscos que hacían retorcer a la chica.

-Mmmm-

-Sé que te gusta, preciosa-

Volvió a besar su boca, mientras tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y la sentaba encima de la mesa.

La siguió besando un rato más hasta que se decidió a sacarle los jeans. Ver la ropa interior de la chica lo hizo lanzar un gemido doloroso que a ella le encantó. Era verde y plata. ¿Acaso ella quería simular ser de Slytherin para recalcarle a él que era algo prohibido? No le preguntó, se dedicó a mirar el pequeño trozo de tela con ansias, expectación y deseo.

Ella le sacó la camisa, desprendiendo botón por botón, y besando cada parte nueva de piel que iba apareciendo.

Él mismo se sacó sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo que sus bóxers. Sentía la mirada de Hermione en su falo duro y eso lo hizo endurecerse más aún. Bajo a la chica de la mesa, la puso de espaldas a él, y empezó a frotarse contra su trasero. Sin apuros, frota su enorme polla contra ella una y otra vez, haciendo que la castaña se humedezca más de lo que ya estaba.

-Dime, preciosa ¿Eres vírgen?-

-No- le respondió ella entre gemidos. Sirius le acaba de sacar las bragas y se apreta contra su espalda.

-Bien- Y la da vuelve a colocar encima de la mesa. Pero esta vez la acuesta boca arriba, y él se coloca encima.

-Sirius... por favor- pidió con voz lánguida.

-¿Por favor, qué?-

-Fóllame-

Pero él no lo hace. Antes de hacerle llegar al cielo, quiere hacerla sufrir.

Empieza a meterle dos dedos dentro de su cálida cavidad, y se sorprende y alegra al ver lo dispuesta que ella está para recibirlo. Casi de inmediato olvida que quería hacerla sufrir.

Se posiciona encima de ella, y sin avisarle nada, la embiste.

Ella lanza un gemido de satisfacción, y él empieza con su rítmico vaivén. Adentro, afuera; adentro, afuera.

Hermione aulló de placer, cuando el dedo de Sirius entró en contacto con su clítoris. Se tapa la boca para no gemir de vuelta cuando Sirius incrementa el movimiento.

Se mueven. Ambos. Se mueven rápido y fuerte; tratando de fundirse, de ser uno.

Y es tal el movimiento, tal la pasión que destilan por cada poro de sus pieles, que el orgasmo llega más rápido de lo esperado; desencadenando en ellos el mayor de los placeres.

Se miran mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizan.

-¿Dónde estaba el desayuno, preciosa?- Hermione se ríe.

• The End •

* * *

¿Qué tan bien o tan mal me salió el lemon? Sé que puse como si Hermione tuviera diecisiete en el quinto libro, pero no concibo ponerla menor para este tipo de situaciones.


End file.
